Heureusement que les fans ne nous connaissent pas
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: Un coup de fil anonyme depuis la France alors que les NEWS attendent leur avion... Une femme bien étrange qui leur conseille de ne pas lire de fanfictions yaoi les concernant ? Petit délire de l'auteur.


Note : Je suis de retour ! Enfin ! ^_^ J'avais peur que vous m'oubliiez pendant l'écriture du premier chapitre de Love Shuffle, alors je vous propose ce petit OS. Je l'ai écrit en une heure, donc ne vous attendez pas à 1) une scénario intéressant, 2) des dialogues drôles, 3) un lemon... En gros, c'est juste un petit délire que j'ai eu hier soir =P Mais enjoyez bien quand même !

* * *

**_Heureusement que les fans ne nous connaissent pas_**

La foule tout autour, qui se pressait près des sièges ou des points de renseignements. La voix robotisée qui résonnait dans le hall, prévenant le départ d'un autre avion. Du bruit, du monde, des valises, du stress, un couple qui riait, un peu plus loin. Tegoshi Yuya était tranquillement assit sur l'un des nombreux sièges que présentait l'aéroport, non loin de Masuda Takahisa qui discutait gaiement avec Kato Shigeaki. Koyama Keiichiro lisait, en face de lui, et les deux derniers membres étaient partis acheter de quoi grignoter avant de prendre l'avion. Soudain, mains néanmoins assez discrète, une mélodie retentit, depuis le sac du cadet du groupe. Il se pencha alors, en sortit son téléphone portable, et prit la communication avant de le porter à son oreille.

-Allô ?

-_Ah oui, bonjour,_ fit une voix féminine dans le combiné. Vous_ êtes Tegoshi Yuya ?_

-Oui, c'est moi. C'est à quel sujet ?

-_Je suis actuellement en France, et je souhaiterais vous prévenir de quelque chose vous concernant._

-Seulement moi ?

-_Les autres membres de votre groupe aussi, comme beaucoup d'autres Johnnys à vrai dire..._

-Je vous écoute.

-_Je suppose que vous connaissez le genre de mangas yaoi ?_

-J'en ai entendu parler, répondit Tegoshi sans comprendre où voulait en venir son interlocutrice.

-_Il se trouve que j'ai très récemment trouvé un très grand nombre de fanfictions yaoi vous mettant en scène, vous, ainsi que d'autres Johnnys._

-Ah. Et alors ? demanda distraitement le jeune homme.

-_Je voulais vous prévenir que beaucoup de fans en dehors du Japon, écrivant ce genre de fictions, se mettent à vous manquer de respect en exposant ce que vous n'êtes pas._

-Et bien, si elles racontent ce que nous ne sommes pas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous manque de respect, deshou ?

-_Elles vous manquent de respect dans le sens où elles écrivent et publie ce genre d'histoires sans se soucier des réactions des autres. Cela vous manque de respect à vous, mais aussi aux autres fans._

-Si vous le dîtes... marmonna Yuya en réprimant un bâillement. Et qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent de particulier, ces fans ?

-_Elles vous inventent des relations plus ou moins proches avec d'autres Johnnys._

-Comme par exemple ?

-_Dans votre cas, le plus récurrent est le couple Tegoshi-Nishikido, bien que Tegoshi-Masuda soit aussi très présent. On trouve aussi Tegoshi-Yamashita, et avec Kato et Koyama, mais c'est plus rare. Pour les autres membres, on trouve beaucoup de Nishikido-Yamashita, c'est sûrement le couple qui a le plus de succès. Il y a aussi Akanishi-Kamenashi pour les Kat-Tun, Ohno-Ninomiya pour Arashi... _

-Et en quoi est-ce que ça doit nous importer ? demanda Tegoshi d'une voix impatiente.

-_C'était pour vous prévenir que vous pourriez tomber sur ce genre de fictions qui faussent vos véritables vies, et in extenso, notre but est de vous préserver._

-« Votre » but ? Vous faîtes partie d'une organisation pour ça ?

-_En quelque sorte, oui. Nous sommes environ une dizaine, et nous ratissons chaque jour internet pour y retrouver les auteurs de ce genre de fictions, et leur demander d'arrêter. Pour vous préserver._

_-_Et vous trouvez que c'est juste de briser leurs rêves ?

-_Pardon ?_

-En leur demandant d'arrêter d'écrire ces histoires qui leur tiennent à coeur, vous brisez leurs rêves. Et c'est pour les faire rêver que nous sommes là, nous les Johnnys.

-_Je voulais seulement vous prévenir... _fit la voix légèrement cassée de la jeune femme.

-Alors prévenez nous mais laissez les fans écrire ce qu'elles veulent.

-_Mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'elles écrivent !_répliqua-t-elle. _Il y a des choses qui sont décrites et qui ne devraient pas être publiées... des choses... comment dire...?_

-Je crois que je vois le genre de scènes qui peuvent être décrites, fit Tegoshi avec un mince sourire.

-_Ah... et bien... c'est parfait... Mais vous n'allez rien faire pour empêchez ça ? Ça vous va de savoir que des fans faussent vos caractères et se font une mauvaise opinion de vous ?_

-Vous savez, je pense que les fans savent très bien que nous ne sommes pas comme dans leurs fictions. Elles font ça pour exprimer leurs fantasmes, en quelque sorte. Comprenez-les.

-_Mais..._

-Ah, j'ai bientôt mon avion, expliqua Yuya avec politesse, donc si nous pouvions abréger la conversation, ça serait bien.

-_Oui, bien sûr. Si jamais vous avez besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, vous avez mon numéro._

-J'y penserai. Oh, je peux vous poser une dernière question avant de raccrocher ?

-_Allez-y._

-Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro de téléphone ? Vous avez contacté la Jimusho ?

Un silence tomba entre eux, durant lequel seuls les grésillements dus à l'éloignement se faisaient entendre. La jeune femme soupira, puis répondit, un peu anxieuse.

-_En réalité... c'était un pur hasard._

Sur ces mots, elle s'empressa de raccrocher, inquiète de la réaction du jeune chanteur, puis soupira lentement, avant de se tourner vers ses amies qui discutaient un peu plus loin, commentant les derniers CD qu'elles avaient acheté et écouté. Elles s'approcha d'elles et s'assit à leur table.

-Alors ? Ça a donné quoi ton coup de fil anonyme ? demanda la fille assise à sa gauche.

-Vous devinerez jamais sur qui je suis tombée, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Dis toujours, fit une autre en tournant distraitement sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café.

-Tegoshi Yuya.

-Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse ?

-Oh que si !

-Passe moi son numéro ! s'exclama la quatrième fille présente.

Dans l'aéroport, le haut-parleur annonçait la possibilité de rejoindre l'avion à destination de Hawaii, où les NEWS se rendaient pour tourner un clip. Rangeant son téléphone dans son sac, Tegoshi se leva et rejoignit Masuda, avec qui il se dirigea vers leur avion, souriants sous les blagues de Koyama et Shige devant eux. Une fois avoir atteint la cabine de la première classe, Massu se risqua à demander qui lui avait téléphoné.

-Oh, une femme qui voulait nous prévenir que les fans écrivaient des fanfictions yaoi sur nous, répondit le cadet en rangeant son sac sous son siège, avant de s'assoir.

-Mais on le savait déjà, pas vrai ? fit Massu avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Où sont Ryo et Pi ? lança Koyama en face d'eux.

-Ils arrivent, lui répondit Shige, ils étaient partis chercher à bouffer.

C'est à ce moment que choisirent les deux retardataires pour entrer dans la cabine qui leur était entièrement réservée. Ils avaient le souffle court, après avoir -semble-t-il- couru, et le regard étrangement affolé. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs sièges, et s'y installèrent en soupirant d'aise sous les yeux amusés des autres membres.

-Ah~ c'est quand même bien qu'on ai réservé toute la première classe, fit remarquer Ryo avec un sourire.

-C'est sûr que comme ça, les gens ne peuvent pas se demander pourquoi t'as les lèvres toutes gonflées... ajouta Yamapi.

-C'est à cause de toi ça.

-Et tu crois que les douleurs que je vais avoir pendant deux jours sont à cause de qui ?

-Ne, Shiggy-chan ? murmura Koyama en posa sa main sur la sienne après avoir quitté ses deux aînés des yeux.

-Oui ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup ? s'étonna le cadet avec un petit rire.

-Parce que j'aime te l'entendre dire.

-Alors je t'aime, fit Shige en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Ne, Tesshi ? demanda Massu à son cadet.

-Oui ?

-Y a pas à dire... C'est quand même franchement bien que les fans ne nous connaissent pas.

-Alors là, y a pas photo ! s'exclama Yuya avant de se blottir contre son aîné.

_FIN._

* * *

_PS : Merci d'avoir lu ce truc inutile ! Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez si vous êtes inspirées^^ A bientôt pour Love Shuffle !_

_PS² : J'aimerais écrire un OS spécial Noël, mais je n'ai strictement aucune idée de pairing ni de scénario... Je demande votre aide, pleaaaase ! m(_ _)m  
_


End file.
